


enjoy the silence  [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: no fights for today





	




End file.
